Elaena Glenmore
Elaena Glenmore is a character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. She is the oldest and only daughter of Lord Glenmore and is betrothed to Rodrik Forrester at the beginning of the series. Biography Background Elaena is the betrothed of Rodrik Forrester, and the two have known each other since they were young. They played hide-and-seek in the grove, where Elaena would always hide behind the same tree so Rodrik would find her. "The Lost Lords" Elaena Glenmore arrives at Ironrath after hearing Rodrik survived the Red Wedding to discuss their betrothal. While happy to see him, she soon reveals that her family is having second thoughts about the betrothal. Based on the player's choice of discourse, she either decides to go ahead with the betrothal, or call it off as it's too dangerous. If Mira had forged a note to Elaena from Margaery Tyrell, Elaena will feel like she's being coerced into marrying Rodrik, but can be convinced by allowing her to make her own choice. Alternatively, if Mira did not forge the letter, Rodrik can offer half of the Forresters' ironwood to satisfy the Glenmores. After their discussion, Lord Ludd Whitehill rudely enters. He asks if Elaena is still marrying Rodrik, arguing that his son, Gryff, still needs a wife. Depending on whether or not the betrothal was won, Elaena will either proudly affirm that she is marrying Rodrik, or say that she has not yet reached a decision. After Ludd demands Rodrik kiss his ring, Elaena will either (depending on player choice) express relief that Rodrik didn't show weakness, or disappointment for him showing weakness. "Sons of Winter" Elaena appears in the Ironwood Grove while Royland and Rodrik are training to fight despite his injured leg. She appears with her brother Arthur and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells Rodrik that the betrothal between them (if it was secured) will not carry on due to Ludd Whitehill paying Elaena's father a visit and convincing him to have Elaena Glenmore marry Gryff Whitehill. Her brother Arthur is also shocked by Lord Glenmore accepting the offer and says that the Glenmore Elite Guard is Rodrik's if Gryff is taken down. Rodrik can promise Elaena to kill Gryff or not, either way -- you aren't able to. Elaena asks everyone else to give them some privacy. Rodrik can choose to kiss her or say farewell. Later on, Elaena, Rodrik, Arthur and the Elite Guard go inside the Great Hall, and Rodrik tells them to come out when he strikes his cane. Gryff questions why Elaena is here and she claims she'd rather marry a dead horse. She stands there and watches as Rodrik beats Gryff or does nothing, saying Gryff looks like he 'wants more' if Rodrik hesitates. When Lady Forrester stops Rodrik, she accepts and says it's okay not to kill Gryff right now. It is assumed she stayed at Ironrath when Rodrik, Royland/Duncan, Elissa and possibly the Glenmore Elite Guard head to Highpoint, her fate is now unknown due to Ironrath being empty and Ramsay showing up at the end of the episode. "A Nest of Vipers" Elaena appears in this episode. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery TLL Elaena Stern.png Rodrick_Elaena.png|Rodrik and Elaena shared a passionate kiss in bed. Glenmore, Elaena Glenmore, Elaena Glenmore, Elaena Glenmore, Elaena Category:House Glenmore Category:Status: Alive